


The Hut AU

by Angeleyes1uk1



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1uk1/pseuds/Angeleyes1uk1
Summary: Reylo. An AU of what could have happened had Luke not interrupted Rey and Kylo in the Hut on Ach Too.





	The Hut AU

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr and FF.

He had removed his glove for her, just as he had bared his torn soul. His hand reached out and her nerves crackled with the Force as his fingers narrowed the gap.

His skin touched hers and she gasped, not only at the fact she could feel the contact as real as the heat of the fire in the hut, but at the sudden flood of images going through her mind. She saw them stood side by side, talking in a small but brightly lit room. Her focus moved to his lips. She had noticed how soft, red and full they looked back on Starkiller Base, as she was strapped to the interrogation table. But this was not that memory.

He looked down at her tenderly as she spoke, briefly looking her up and down in a way that both excited and scared her, yet she could not hear the words they said to each other.

She felt with all her heart that he would choose her over Snoke. She saw them both fighting red evil warriors, back to back, perfectly in sync with one another.

In the hut, their eyes met over the Force bond, as the entire room seemed to pound with not only her rapid pulse but his. Each nanosecond felt like an eon. His pupils were dark and she wondered if he saw the vision, too. The gentle pressure of his fingers against hers increased ever so slightly, so slight if she hadn't been so hyper aware it would have been missed.

More images, less clear than before but crashing through her mind like a wave against rocks. His lips, so close to hers. His bare shoulders. Her fingers tangling into his hair.

Could they kiss through the bond they had? Would he let her find out? Yes, she thought as she searched his face. He would.

She made the first move, letting her blanket slip as she took a kneeling position before him. He adjusted his legs and his hand reached for her neck as they tentatively drew each other in.

His bottom lip grazed hers ever so slightly as she closed her eyes. The sensation burned like a brand but she pushed for more contact. Her mouth parted and if she thought she could not be more excited she was not anticipating the slight moan that escaped him. The kiss intensified.

His hand dropped from her neck, skimmed down her arm, and then settled in the hollow of her back. He pulled her tighter in towards him.

For a second the kiss broke apart and they both searched the other's face. She wanted more. Maker she wanted more, but so soon? Did he? Oh yes, that much was clear.

Their mouths reconnected with desperation as he moved from his seat and manoeuvred them both down to the floor, his body pinning hers to the floor as her arms and legs naturally entwined around him. His ungloved hand found her hip as he supported himself on his other.

Their gaze locked again, both intent on the other, and then allowing the path of sight to linger hungrily on the torso before them.

More kissing, followed by a desperate scramble to remove their own clothes without losing a valuable second of touching time.

She felt the burn of the fire on one side of her naked flesh, and the building heat and dampness growing between her thighs. His excitement was much more visible.

"Rey..." he said, tenderly. Was he asking her for permission?

"Ben, yes." Her words came out breathy and wanton.

He manoeuvred himself and then pressed forward. Rey's eyes and mouth widened as she was filled and made whole. He watched intently, just as he had when they had crossed sabres on the edge of the cliff in the snow. His eyes, as always, were intense.

Slowly he almost withdrew. "It's your first time."

Rey nodded.

His lips found hers again as he slowly pushed forth once more. Something instinctual in Rey lifted her hips to his. The hunger intensified and a sound of unrestrained need escaped.

"Ben."

He groaned and his control broke in the way she hadn't knew she wanted until now. Their bodies worked together in perfect harmony, in perfect rhythm.

A feeling started building inside. A private feeling that Rey had only experienced on her own, by her own hand.

He sensed it. "Rey." His voice had an edge. "Please." She tumbled over the metaphorical edge with a husky gasp. She shuddered and clenched around him.

As the waves subsided and her body relaxed she felt his stiffen and then freeze. He came with her name on his lips. Exhausted he then rolled to the side, pulling her body tight into the side of his.

"Do you think the bond could work all night?" she asked.

"I don't know. This is new to me." His fingers traced her cheekbone as he spoke. "Come to me, then it won't matter."

They exchanged a look. She could. There was nothing to stop her. Skywalker and the caretakers didn't want her here anyway. "Yes, I'll come."


End file.
